Dark Side of My Life
by Rei Azzura kun
Summary: Setelah perang besar berakhir, Naruto mulai berubah. Ia bukan lagi periang seperti biasanya. Sikapnya makin lama makin dingin kepada semua orang, juga pada teman-temannya. Apa yang menyebabkan semua ini? Hasutan Kyuubi! Warning dark Naruto.


**Dark Side of My Life**

**Setelah perang besar berakhir, Naruto mulai berubah. Ia bukan lagi periang seperti biasanya. Sikapnya makin lama makin dingin kepada semua orang. Apa yang menyebabkan semua ini? Hasutan Kyuubi! Warning dark Naruto.**

**Ini bukan bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan Naruto atau karakter lain. . . Ini cuma imajinasi yang terlalu aktif, hingga banyak yang aneh-aneh. Maafkan Rei minna-san.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**-www-**

Selimut yang biasanya rapi menyelimutinya kini ada di sisi tempat tidur. Alas tempat tidurnya basah oleh keringat yang terus bercucuran dari pori-pori tubuhnya. Ia seperti sedang gelisah. Apakah ia sedang mengalami mimpi yang sangat buruk, atau ada yang lain?

**-Alam pikiran Naruto beberapa saat lalu-**

Matanya yang ia rasa baru saja tertutup tadi kini terbuka dengan pemandangan yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat. Ia ada di tempat seperti selokan dengan air sebatas mata kaki. Tapi bukan air yang membasahi kakinya itu yang membuat perasaan dingin merayapi tubuhnya. Seakan ada tekanan batin yang sangat kuat disini.

Tiba-tiba semua berubah menjadi gelap. Hanya hitam yang terlihat. Pemuda pirang yang usianya menginjak umur 18 tahun itu mencoba melangkahkan kalinya. Setiap kali ia mengangkat kaki atau menginjakkan kaki, di kegelapan muncul suatu riak seperti tiap kali ia berjalan di atas air.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi bocah."

suara tanpa wujud menggema di tempat yang dipenuhi kegelapan tersebut. Walaupun begitu, Naruto sangat kenal dengan cara bicara itu. Suara itu adalah suara sosok yang selama 18 tahun ini ada dalam tubuhnya dan setahun lalu ia segel.

Perlahan-lahan didepannya muncul suatu bayangan besar. Awalnya terlihat satu ekor dari wujud tersebut, lalu muncul lagi satu persatu hingga lengkap sembilan ekor. Ialah serigala berekor sembilan, Kyuubi. Tidak ada kandang dengan pintu bersegel, hanya saja sekarang nampak rantai chakra berwarna putih yang membelenggu tubuh makhluk besar tersebut. Matanya yang merah menatap tajam dan terukir sebuah senyum senang di bibirnya. Giginya yang besar dan tajam terlihat menakutkan saat ia tersenyum.

"Kyuubi?" tanyanya agak terkejut. Ia kira saat ia menyegel siluman itu adalah saat terakhir ia melihatnya.

"Ya, Ini memang aku. Kau kira siapa? Godzilla?" ia balas tanya dengan nada jengkel seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa aku disini?" Naruto menatap kegelapan di sekitarnya, bingung.

"Ini kegelapan hatimu, kau tidak ingat? Disini tempat dimana kau terbuang." Kyuubi menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sinis.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tidak sadar? Aku bagian darimu. Aku tau semua yang kau pikirkan dan aku tahu kalau kau ragu," kata serigala itu sambil menajamkan tatapannya.

"Ragu? Ragu akan apa, aku tak pernah ragu," belanya, namun tak dapat disembunyikan nada gugup dalam suaranya. Pelipisnya mulai basah oleh keringat.

"Kau ragu dengan orang-orang yang menerimamu dan kau takut mereka membuangmu setelah semua perang itu berakhir!"

"Tidak!" bantahnya. "Aku tidak takut, aku percaya pada mereka."

Kyuubi terkekeh, ini bukan pertanda yang baik. "Benarkah? Kau tahu apa anggapan semua orang tentangmu? Kau itu mesin perang, kau dianggap siluman yang telah menghancurkan desa. Kau tidak dihargai oleh mereka!"

"Aku tidak percaya! Aku tidak percaya dengan semua itu!" katanya sambil berusaha menutup telinganya dengan telapak tangan. Namun hal itu sia-sia, suara itu seakan-akan muncul dari dalam tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak bisa memungkirinya. Lihat masa lalumu."

Kegelapan mulai luntur, tergantikan oleh semua kejadian masa lalu pahit seorang Naruto yang seakan-akan diputar disebuah bioskop besar. Disaat semua orang membencinya dan menatap hina padanya. Saat dimana ia hanya sendiri di ayunan taman, menatap anak-anak lain yang tertawa bahagia bersama ayah dan ibu mereka.

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat. Berusaha melupakan semua hal yang baru saja ia lihat. Ia tak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Ia tak ingin kepercayaannya goyah gara-gara masa lalunya.

"Kau tak bisa untuk menutup matamu selamanya bocah!" bentak Kyuubi.

Seakan ada kekuatan kasat mata yang membuat Naruto membuka lebar matanya dan melihat semua hal itu. Kini bukan lagi gambaran masa lalu yang ia lihat, melainkan gambaran semua orang yang menatapnya penuh kebencian. Bahkan semua temannya.

"Ka-kalian?" suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya. Semua gambaran itu menghancurkan segalanya. Bahkan ia tak mampu untuk berpikir sehat bahwa semua itu hanyalah ilusi yang dibuat oleh Kyuubi.

Gaara juga terlihat disana. Ia menatap penuh kebencian padanya. "Kau juga Jinchuriki kan? Mengapa kau juga ikut membenciku? Lirihnya.

"Aku bukan lagi Jinchuriki, kau harus ingat itu!" jawabnya dingin. Dingin yang teramat sangat, menusuk perasaan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan," panggilnya dengan lemah saat melihat sosok seorang gadis dengan rambut pink.

Yang dipanggil malah menatapnya marah. "Chan? Aku jijik dengan panggilanmu itu. Tidakkah kau sadar aku membencimu sejak dulu?"

Sakit. Ia memalingkan wajahnya pada temannya yang lain, semuanya sama. Menatapnya penuh kebencian. Kali ini matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata lavender itu. Orang yang entah mengapa saat itu sangat ia percaya bahwa ia takkan membencinya. Ia sangat percaya sampai ia menangkap sirat kebencian yang sangat kuat dari pandangan mata gadis itu, mata seorang Hinata.

"Kau tak usah bertanya-tanya mengapa aku membencimu Naruto," bahkan ia tak lagi memanggilnya dengan 'Naruto-kun'. "Seharusnya kau sadar salahmu. Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus, tapi apa balasannya untukku? Kau bahkan tidak sadar!"

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu kau mencintaiku Hinata, hanya saja..." ia tak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Hanya saja apa?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak sabar.

Kyuubi yang sejak tadi diam melihat semua kejadian ilusi yang ia buat tersebut, terkekeh pelan. 'Sedikit lagi, dan kau akan hancur Naruto,' batinnya licik.

Setelah lama terdiam, ia membuka mulutnya. "Karena aku merasa tidak pantas untukmu, kau seorang putri dan aku bukanlah siapa-siapa." ia menatap sayu pada gadis itu.

"Alasan! Kau hanya seorang pembohong! Aku tidak percaya padamu."

Hati yang telah retak itu pecah, menyisakan bagian-bagian kecil berisi kehampaan ketika gadis itu tak lagi mempercayainya. Ia terduduk lemas di kegelapan, menimbulkan riak besar saat seluruh berat tubuhnya bertemu dengan lantai kegelapan.

"Kau lemah!" kini sosok Naruto yang lain muncul. Ini bukan kagebunshin. Ia adalah sosok kegelapan yang ada dalam tubuhnya. Sosok yang ia temui saat di air terjun kejujuran dulu.

Dengan tangan kirinya ia mencengkram leher Naruto yang asli dan mengangkat hingga 2 kaki ke udara. Tangan kanannya mengambil kunai dan perlahan-lahan menusukkannya ke perut pemuda yang telah kehilangan semangat itu.

Bukan darah yang keluar saat kunai itu menghunjam perutnya. Namun perlahan-lahan kegelapan menyelimutinya. Ia kembali memandang Hinata yang masih saja menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Maafkan aku," lirihnya. Setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut mata birunya. Jatuh tepat ke kening sosok lainnya. Namun air itu tidak mengalir, tapi meresap dan hingga akhirnya hilang, bersamaan dengan hilangnya sosok Naruto yang ditelan kegelapan.

Kyuubi pun tertawa keras, puas akan hasil kerjanya. Semua bayangan ilusi pun menghilang beserta Kyuubi dan sosok lain Naruto tersebut. Sekarang tinggallah kegelapan yang menyelimuti.

**-www-**

Cahaya mentari masuk melalui celah-celah kusen jendela apartemen miliknya. Ia masih tinggal di tempatnya dulu. Naruto masih terlelap di kasurnya. Selimutnya juga masih ada di samping tempat tidurnya itu.

Bunyi alarm weker membuatnya terpaksa membuka mata. Dengan sebal ia menatap jam weker itu, dan tanpa sentuhan apapun, jam weker itu telah hancur. Namun masih terasa tekanan chakra hitam yang kuat di ruangan itu.

"cih," dengusnya sebal. Ia pun mengambil selimutnya yang jatuh dan membungkus rapat tubuhnya. Kembali tidur.

Belum setengah jam ia terlelap, ia merasakan chakra 2 orang yang sangat ia kenal.

Sakura dan Sasuke yang baru saja kembali dari ruangan Hokage kini menuju rumah Naruto. Mereka berdua diberi misi oleh Tsunade untuk menyelinap menuju penjara timur milik Orochimaru. Di kabarkan disana ada sisa pengikut sang Sannin Ular tersebut. Naruto juga diikut sertakan dalam misi.

Mereka sekarang ada didepan pintu apartemen teman pirang mereka tersebut. Tangan Sakura baru saja akan mengetuk pintu ketika ia mendengar suara Naruto dari balik pintu.

"Ada apa Haruno, Uchiha?" tanyanya singkat tanpa membuka pintu.

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut, ia tak mengira Naruto sudah ada di balik pintu yang akan ia ketuk. Bahkan ia memanggil mereka dengan nama keluarga.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya tidak sabar.

"Kita ada tugas Dobe," jawab Sasuke tak kalah singkat.

"Baiklah Uchiha. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan siap-siap."

terdengar pintu didalam rumah dibuka dan kemudian ditutup. Kemudian terdengar suara air yang jatuh dari shower. Ia sedang mandi rupanya.

"Kau merasakannya Sasuke?" tanya gadis berambut pink itu dengan nada bingung.

"Ya, bukan hanya kau."

"Sikapnya sangat aneh, padahal kemarin ia baik-baik saja," kata Sakura sambil mengingat kejadian semalam. "Apa mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya tadi malam?"

"Entahlah," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kalian sudah selesai bicara?" sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka berdua. Ternyata itu Naruto yang sudah siap berangkat.

Ia memakai jaket chunnin namun seluruhnya berwarna hitam. Ikat kepala berlambang Konoha tidak terpasang di dahinya seperti biasa, menyebabkan rambutnya terurai ke depan. Sebagai gantinya ia memakai lambang Konoha yang terikat di lengan kirinya.

Sakura hanya bisa bersikap salah tingkah, karena orang yang ia bicarakan ada di belakangnya. Bahkan mungkin mendengar semua yang mereka bicarakan. Sasuke hanya bersikap acuh seperti biasa.

"Bisa kita berangkat sekarang?" tanyanya. Ia tampak sangat berbeda hari ini dimata Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka menggangguk dan memulai perjalanan mereka.

**-www-**

Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke sedang mengintai tempat yang berada di tebing karang itu. Memang ada terlihat sebuah menara pengintai disana, seakan-akan digunakan untuk mengawasi keadaan sekitar dan mencegah orang lain mendekat.

"Naruto, kau diam di..." Sasuke tidak meneruskan perkataannya karena Naruto yang baru saja ada disampingnya menghilang, hanya tertinggal asap tipis kekuningan tanda ia baru saja menggunakan Shunshin.

"Sakura, Kau tahu kemana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke khawatir. Ia khawatir pemuda gegabah itu mengacaukan misi mereka kali ini.

Sakura yang sibuk memperhatikan peta hanya menggeleng tanda ia juga tak tahu.

"Dasar Do..." umpatan kesal pemuda itu terpotong oleh suara ledakan chakra yang sangat besar dari tempat yang mereka intai tersebut. Tentu saja keduanya bergegas melihat situasi yang terjadi.

Tanpa mereka duga, di tengah tempat yang seperti lapangan itu berdiri teman mereka yang hilang tadi. Di sekelilingnya bergelimpangan tubuh-tubuh berbentuk aneh. Sasuke mengenal bentuk itu, itu adalah level 2 dari segel khusus orochimaru.

"Hei Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya seraya mendekati Naruto yang membelakanginya.

"Misi kita selesai," jawabnya sambil berbalik. Saat itu, sekilas Sasuke melihat bahwa mata temannya itu tidak berwarna biru seperti biasanya. Juga tidak merah seperti saat ia memakai kekuatan Kyuubi. Tapi warna hitam pekat. Lalu kembali ke biru seperti semula.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?" Seru Sakura marah. "Misi kita kali ini hanya mengintai."

"Bilang saja pada Hokage kalau terjadi kontak dan terjadi pertarungan. Beres kan? Aku mau pulang dan istirahat."

ia pun melakukan Shunshin lagi, menghilang dari pandangan kedua temannya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung. "Memang telah terjadi sesuatu dengan dirinya."

**-TBC-**

**penjelasan : Sasuke saat perang akhirnya sadar dan berpihak pada aliansi Ninja melawan Madara dan Kabuto.**

**INI BUKAN BASH! Itu cuma ilusi yang dibuat oleh Kyuubi, oke?**

**Selanjutnya, bagaimana sikap Naruto yang telah berubah dengan teman-temannya yang lain? Juga pada Hinata? Next chapter.**

**Tapi gak janji bisa cepat update, final sudah dekat. . . ^.^**


End file.
